People are often looking at ways to improve construction methods. Building tall structures that are able to withstand the test of time, has been a goal of humanity since the beginning of time. Modern skyscrapers are designed to not only show the advancement of technology but also to display the economic and industrial power of a nation. One of the oldest structures that are still standing today, is the Red Pyramid, located in Cairo Egypt. At one hundred and five meters, it is the tallest of the three pyramids built around 2600 BC. Currently, the tallest man-made structure in the world is the Burj Khalifa standing at 829.8 meters. It is more than eight times higher than the Red Pyramid, this accomplishment is mostly due to advanced building techniques, modern technology, and modern materials available now.
While the pyramids are largely built out of limestone, skyscrapers use a plurality of materials such as aluminum, reinforced concrete and glass. Modern building methods rely on modular superstructures that are constructed using reinforced concrete and aluminum. The development of metal framing systems allowed people to build taller and safer structures. A plurality of structures can be used depending on the requirements of each project. Brackets and attachment systems are continuously developing. Welding is commonly used when building support structures, in certain applications however, welding is not a viable option, thus different attachment support methods are necessary. For example, when building a bridge over a body of water, welding the structure under the water would require hyperbaric welding, a process that can be very hazardous, and costly to implement.
The present invention aims to solve the problems mentioned above, by utilizing a first brace and a second brace that can be connection to multi-orientable configurations. The first brace and the second brace are versatile and allow for strut channels to be connected in a rotatable, offsetting, and hinged configuration. Usually fixed brackets are limited by the initial angle included in the construction design. The present invention can be adapted to a plurality of structures, without the requirement for permanent attachment methods to the structure, making disassembly much easier for the user if necessary.